Hunter, Ghoul, Beaver, and Snake
by Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad
Summary: In a desperate attempt to destroy Voldemort the Order from an alternate universe summons powerful warriors from another. They unknowingly summon battle hardened Harry, Draco, Theo, & Neville. The 4 finally agree to help after persuasion but not before wreaking some havoc
1. Chapter 1:Down the Rabbit Hole

Hunter, Ghoul, Beaver, & Snake

Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole

***Bold is parseltongue***

_*Italics are secret language*_

* 'Thoughts'*

*Order HQ 1993 AU*

"What you are asking me permission to do is very dangerous Lily." "I know Dumbledore but it's the only chance we have of getting rid of the Darklord." Lily said. Dumbledore sighed. "Very well you have my permission Lily but, for our sakes let's hope that whoever appears is no threat whatsoever to us." Dumbledore stated gravely. "You and me both professor, you and me both."

*Order HQ 1998 HP Univ. *

"How are we going to get out of this problem guys." "Honestly I have no idea Harry. It's just us against the whole ministry and let's face it we don't have very many resources." Draco said. "It's my entire fault. I let everyone die. Luna, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Andy, even my own godson." "That's not true Harry they died for what they believed in and in the end we got rid of Riddle." Neville said. "He's right we killed the bastard and that's all that matters." Theo said. "Either way we have to do something about the ministry it's making us out to be up and rising darklords." Harry said. Draco snorted. "The ministry has always been this way. Once something is of no use they use any means to discard it." "Well we-Draco was cut off. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being pulled?" He asked. "You mean I wasn't the only one feeling it?" Theo asked. "I felt it too. What about you Harry?" Neville asked him. "Yeah I felt it and whatever it is it feels like a portkey only more pain-he was all of the sudden stopped. The other three's eyes widened. One second Harry was there and the next he was gone. "Holy fucking shit! Where's Harry where the fuck did he go?!" Draco yelled. "AAAAHHH!" Draco turned and nearly passed out; both Neville and Theo were disappearing into thin air. 'What's happening is the ministry somehow involved in all of this? No they are all idiots there's no way they could have thought of something like this. Then again they might have tried to gain control of something more powerful than them and now something is happening.' He snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was disappearing too. 'Well wherever the hell we're going it can't be worse than this.' With this final thought Draco was gone along with Theo and Neville.


	2. Chapter 2:Loss

Again I don't own HP. Rowling does. I do however own this plot.

Chapter 2: Loss

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_-Loveless Prologue_

Harry opened his eyes and found that he was surrounded by darkness. "What the fucking hell is going on!" Nobody answered. They had no idea of what was going on "Guys I see something up ahead." Theo said. The other three quickly whipped their heads around to see. It turned out to be a bright light. "Are we in some kind of tunnel?" Neville asked wearily rubbing at his eyes. I don't know, but what I do know is that the light up ahead is our only way out and I'm going for it!" Harry yelled while swimming towards the light. Draco sighed and followed after him, Neville and Theo not far behind hearing him mutter something along the lines of "I get the feeling we're about to pull a Potter." They silently agreed with him.

*Flashback*

"So how was your Christmas vacation?" "It was rather nice my father and mother decided to actually stay instead of going on a trip like they normally do. For once we had a traditional family Christmas." Draco said. "I'm glad my dad was able to spend it with us this year instead of having to work." "That's great Harry." Draco said smiling slightly. "Yeah it was great. Well come on let's hurry up we don't want to keep Theo and Nev waiting." He said running up ahead. They entered Hogsmead quickly spotting their two friends. "Hey Harry, hey Draco!" Theo and Neville said together. "Good to see the two of you it's been awhile." "Harry you saw me 3 days ago." Neville said. "Well it's been awhile to me ok." Harry whined. "Sure whatever you say Hunter." Neville said mockingly "That's right Ghoul." Harry responded smugly. "You to act like children, I swear." Theo sighed while shaking his head. The 4 of them laughed together happy to all be reunited. "Deatheaters! They're here!" A man said running inside. There was instant panic and everyone started running out. Harry, Draco, Neville, and Theo calmly walked out to see if they could drive the deatheaters out of the town. "Guys I think I saw a couple of third years going inside that building over there." Theo said pointing left. "What that thing looks unstable in could fall on them what are they thinking!" Draco yelled. "I think it just got worse Drake." Neville whispered. "What? Why?" Draco asked turning to look at Neville. "Because there's 4 deatheaters heading towards the building that's why!" "WHAT!" "Oh shit, hurry let's go help them!" Harry yelled running towards the building. "Are you mad!" Draco shrieked. Harry however kept on running. "Come on we don't want him going alone." Theo said. "This isn't going to end well I know it isn't." Draco muttered. Finding a back entrance they quickly got inside. "Hey over here." Harry whispered to the 5 frightened third-years. "Come on this way." He said whispering furiously.

Quickly getting up the 5 scurried to the 4 when the door to the room was blown open. "Fuck!" Draco cursed. "Nev take them out and then come help us out hurry!" "Right Harry." Neville said. He turned to the third years, "Come on follow me now!" "Diffindo!" Harry yelled at one of the deatheaters. "Incendio!" Draco yelled. Theo ducked a conjunctivitis curse thrown at him. "Flagrante," he whispered at a candlestick holder and then threw it at a deatheater. "Aaahhh!" Theo smirked knowing he's hit his target. "Stupify!" He yelled knocking the deatheater out. "Good job Theo!" Harry yelled. "Imepimenta! Expulso!" Harry yelled. The deatheater flew to the wall knocked out. "Alright Harry!" Neville said arriving. "Crucio!" "Oh fucking hell. That was close!" Neville said throwing himself out of the way at the last second.

*Outside*

The Aurors were rounding out deatheaters they had managed to catch when a group of third-years came running a few in tears. James Potter turned to look at them. "What are you still doing here!" He yelled. One of the girls looked at him. "We hid ourselves in a building to hide from the deatheaters. These 4 kids came in through the back and were getting us out when 4 deatheaters got inside. One of the 4 boys got us out and then went back inside to help the other three fight the deatheaters. "What did the 4 boys look like?" James asked the girl. "One of them looked just like you but with green eyes and black hair." "Harry." James whispered. "What did the building look like!" James asked yelling and shaking the girl by the shoulders. "It had a black roof with bright red curtains and a dark green door." She said wide eyed and scared. James let go of the girl. 'Please be alive. Please be alive!' He thought running in the direction he had seen a house like that.

*In the building*

"Reducto!" Draco yelled at the deatheater. "Nice try little boy but not good enou-Sectumsempra!" The deatheater fell to the ground dead. "Is that good enough for you?" Draco asked the corpse. "A little messy for my taste, but good none the less." Harry said to him "Oh shut up." Draco said. Then the main support beam of the house snapped and the building started falling apart. Harry fell down. "Get up we have to get out of here before this thing collapses on us." Draco told Harry while helping him up. "Right let's go find Theo and Nev." The two then ran looking for them. They found Theo first. "Hey guys this place is going to fall any second." "We know we have to find Neville though." Harry said. "Incendio." Theo turned. "This way I just heard Neville." Theo ran down the southern hallway Draco and Harry right behind him. "Obscuro!" Neville roared blinding the deatheater. "Neville!" The three yelled. "Hey guys I was just finishing off this death-There's no time we have to get out now!" Draco yelled. "Diffindo!" The deatheater yelled pointing blindly. "AAAH!" Harry yelled falling to the ground "Harry!" Neville, Theo, and Draco yelled in horror. At that moment a beam fell on Harry crushing his legs. They tried lifting the beam but they were unable to move it. "Go just go and leave me behind!" Harry screamed. "We can't just leave you here!" Theo yelled "You can and you will that's an order!" "Screw your orders Harry we're not leaving you here to die alone!" Neville yelled tears welling up in his eyes. "You fools. Very well then let's meet up on the other side." All the while the building fell apart around them.

*Outside*

James found the building only to see it starting to fall apart. "No!" James ran towards it but was held back. "What are you doing let go!" He yelled struggling against the person holding him back. "You can't go in there James!" "Sirius!" James said shock turning his head to look back. "You don't understand Harry's in there!" "It's too late mate. You can't do anything." Sirius said tearing up. "He's my boy Sirius and your godson. Do you even care!" James yelled in desperation and anger. "Don't you ever accuse me of not caring about Harry! I helped you and Lily raise him he's like my son too, but there nothing you can do now it's too late!" Sirius yelled letting go of James tears streaming down his face. "No, no, no, no." James fell to his knees face full of grief roaring at the sky, "HARRY!"

It started raining almost as if God himself was grieving the loss of the 4 young heroes.


	3. Chapter 3:Flashbacks & Arrivals

Disclaimer: Look at Ch.1

Chapter 3: Flashbacks & Arrivals

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_-Loveless Act II Part 1_

***Bold is parseltongue***

_*Italics are secret language*_

* 'Thoughts'*

Ok guys it's been forever since I updated and I feel really bad, but I just couldn't get into the flow of writing anything until today. I just felt like writing out of nowhere. To clear things up chapter one is all 4 of the guys getting pulled in to the vortex and a little of the alternate Lily deciding on a plan to defeat Voldemort. In the second it was a little of Draco, Neville, Theo, and Harry again. The flashback is of the alternate world and their alternate selves' deaths.

*AU WITH ORDER, 1995*

The Order was gathered in Number 12 Grimmauld Place along with the Notts and Malfoys. It had been two years to the day in which Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, and Harry Potter had perished protecting the Hogwarts students.

*Flashback*

James was sitting in the master bedroom of Potter Manor. He was wearing a blank look, a dead look in his eyes. The sound of footsteps approached and Lily appeared at the threshold. James didn't move an inch.

Lily frowned and got near him. "James, James get up it's been three months since the funeral. You need to get out of this house and stop doing this to yourself."

His eyes flickered up for a split second.

Lily was silent and then she couldn't take it anymore. " Damn it James enough is enough! Just stop this, get up and do something. Do you honestly think Harry would have liked to see you like this! I mean look at yourself you haven't showered in three days, you haven't shaved, you're losing weight, and you look like a raccoon with those bags! Please get up James this isn't fair."

Lily's voice began to crack and her eyes glassed. "Think of our little Alyss and Damon, they just lost their big brother don't let them lose their father too."

James said nothing and didn't even move.

"FINE LAY THERE FOR ALL I CARE, BUT DON'T PRESUME THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST HARRY!"

She gave a strangled whimper fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself unable to take the grief. James turned to look at her and then turned straight again. He buried his face in his hands, and then the tears streamed down his face and shoulders shook.

Both Potters wallowed in their grief alone, but then a little girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared along with a taller boy with black hair and light hazel eyes.

They were Alyss and Damon Potter, ages 9 and 12. Alyss crouched near Lily and hugged her. Damon looked at James and then walked towards him. He sat next to him and then leaned on his shoulder providing silent support. The next day all four spent the day together for the first time in 3 months.

*End Flashback*

The four warriors were floating in the dark abyss like vortex wondering what was occurring. Theo was looking at his surroundings unable to distinguish anything due to the dark.

"Do you think it's some new big bad?" Harry asked.

The other three glared at him.

Draco growled, " Honestly Potter what the hell do you think this is _Buffy the Vampire Slayer!_"

Harry glared at him, " Geez sorrrryy Drake I was trying to lighten this whole situation up. I mean honestly we have no idea what is going on so there's no use in worrying." 'You show people a t.v. show and then they throw in your face,' Harry thought. The four continued to go through the vortex wondering how long it would take to get to the other side.

*AU ORDER*

Lily entered the parlor room where every single member of the order and spies(Malfoys and Notts) were waiting in silence remembering the day 2 years ago.

"Alright everyone I have an announcement. With Albus's support I have found a ritual that will allow us to get rid of the Darklord once and for all." There was a moment of silence before an uproar erupted.

"Will we be guaranteed that this will work? We want to make sure that bastard pays for what he did to our little boy," Acacia and Kassius Nott asked.

"They're right Lils how will we know this ritual of yours will work. What if it backfires or something do we have a plan B?" Sirius asked leaning against the wall.

Lily was silent for a couple of seconds. She sighed, "No there is no plan B because this will work, it has to work it's all we have left before we go to full out war, and we don't want that do we?"

No one said a word.

"What do we have to do then in order for this ritual to work?" Lucius asked.

Lily spoke, "What you all need to know first and foremost is that this ritual is going to summon any and all powers that will allow us to beat the Darklord. Whether that will be an item of some sort or a person is entirely up to the ritual itself.

Now what we will have to do is stand in a two circles, an inner and an outer. The outer circles will support the inner by allowing a small piece of their magic. Before anyone worries there is a limit as to how much is taken so you don't have to worry. The inner circle will be composed of those whose magic strong, but not so strong as to cause an overload to ritual that will summon something that we won't be able to send back if it gets through.

They will then offer up a small amount of blood about two drops each. The drops are required in order to get any items or people from where ever it/they can be found to our location. Basically a small sacrifice has to be made and blood was the most potent. Normally we could use hair, but since we want this to succeed it would be far more beneficial to use blood. Finally we will chant the words required and then we will get what we need. So any questions?"

Sirius began to speak up "Um yeah wh-"No? Good let's start then shall we?"

The Order all gave uneasy smiles seeing the sickly sweet smile and imaginary sparkles surrounding Lily. "Now then I've taken the liberty of choosing who will be in the inner circle. The Notts, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, and James and I. Everyone please get into position."

All of the Order members got ready and the inner circle pricked their fingers. Slowly the magic began to leak out of every members' body and it began appearing around in a green electric aurora. The inner circle then began to chant the words:

_**U**__**t nos **__**vocamus **__**in**__**potentia **__**vicit **__**superiores ui res**__** nos **__**reddere **__**proportionem inter **__**obscurus et lucis **__**istam **__**silentium **__**offerimus **__**sacrificium. **__**C**__**oncede **__**tuis **__**infinitus **__**virtus**__**!**_(We call upon the higher powers to grant us the power to vanquish the dark. Help us restore the balance between darkness and light we offer up this silent sacrifice. Grant us thy infinite power!)

*IN THE VORTEX*

As the four warriors were drifting along they noticed a small bright dot.

"Do you think we should go towards it guys?," Neville asked.

"At this point it's the only chance we got of ever getting out of here. What do you think guys it's up to you. I may be General, but I don't want to lead you to your deaths," Harry said.

They all looked at Harry.

"There is no way that we are staying here in the middle of nowhere so let's go for it," Draco said. Neville and Theo both nodded.

"Alright then let's do this." The dot slowly began to get bigger and bigger until they were all engulfed by the ivory light.

*ORDER HQ*

Nothing was happening, everyone waited in anticipation for a few minutes. Then Remus broke the silence.

"Did we do it wrong? Why isn't it working?"

Lily bit her lip, "I'm positive I did it right, I read everything word for word at least five times before I decided on this ritual. Just give it more time."

They waited two more minutes and then a bright light blinded them for a split second, then four bodies appeared and fell to the ground with loud groans.

"Oi- get your fatass off of me. What the hell have you been eating I mean honestly."

"Oh shut the fuck up like you have any room to complain you're at least twenty pounds heavier than me."

" Would the both of you be quiet! In case you haven't noticed we are surrounded from all sides."

"Hmph how barbaric and utterly embarrassing."

" All of you get up and stand straight now, get in formation."

They all sprang up and stood straight as poles.

'_All of you take a look at this place what does it look like'_

_ 'It looks like the hideout back where we were in our place,' Neville said._

_ 'That shouldn't be possible we can't be back because of the people around us. They weren't there before.' Theo said._

_ 'Are you all rookies or what?' Harry sniped.' Look at them who are they?'_

_ The other three looked at the others in the room._

_ 'No that's impossible how can it be them?' Neville questioned in shock._

_ 'It's entirely possible, remember that book Hermione was reading before she was killed?' Draco asked._

_ 'You mean the one about alternate realities.' Asked Theo._

_ 'It is possible, but we can't be too sure.'_

_ 'No we can.' Harry said hand under his chin._

_ 'Why is that General?' Draco asked in confusion.  
_

_ 'I'm extremely sure that yours and Theo's parents were ever part of the Order' He said nodding towards the duo's parents._

_'Then what do they want? They had to be the ones that brought us here, they don't look surprised to see us.' Theo said. _

_'Let's find out then shall we.'_

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. The Order was quiet. "Well! Do you have an answer or not!"

Lily stuttered for a bit before straightening out. "We called you here because we want you to help us defeat a Darklord named Voldemort.

Only one thing went through the four's minds. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'


	4. Chapter 4: To Help or Not to Help

Disclamer: See Chapter 1

Recap:

_'Are you all rookies or what?' Harry sniped.' Look at them who are they?'_

_The other three looked at the others in the room._

_'No that's impossible how can it be them?' Neville questioned in shock._

_'It's entirely possible, remember that book Hermione was reading before she was killed?' Draco asked._

_'You mean the one about alternate realities.' Asked Theo._

_'It is possible, but we can't be too sure.'_

_'No we can.' Harry said hand under his chin._

_'Why is that General?' Draco asked in confusion._

_'I'm extremely sure that yours and Theo's parents were ever part of the Order' He said nodding towards the duo's parents._

_'Then what do they want? They had to be the ones that brought us here, they don't look surprised to see us.' Theo said. _

_'Let's find out then shall we.'_

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. The Order was quiet. "Well! Do you have an answer or not!"

Lily stuttered for a bit before straightening out. "We called you here because we want you to help us defeat a Darklord named Voldemort.

Only one thing went through the four's minds. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'

Chapter 4:To Help or Not to Help

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_-Loveless Act II Part II_

***Bold is parseltongue***

_*Italics are secret language*_

* 'Thoughts'*

**From now on everything will be taking place in the alternate Order's time which is 1995 unless it's a flashback. I also forgot to mention that Harry and the trio are wearing masks so they won't be recognized.**

**Hunter=Orion=Harry**

**Eltanin=Snake=Draco**

**Castor=Beaver=Theo**

**Algol=Ghoul=Neville**

The three boys looked at the one in the middle waiting for any sign of movement. Harry however, continued to stand still not making a noise.

'_What are you thinking General?', Neville asked. _

'_Yeah, what should we do?', Theo asked the concern seeping through his question._

'I'm really freaking out right now they are our parents after all. It's at times like these that I wish Hermione was still alive, she would definitely look at this from an objective point of view. God this sucks I am definitely getting way to emotional about this and I get the feeling I'm not the only one.'

I turned to look at the General and he stood as still as a statue.

Draco spoke up breaking Theo from his thoughts, _' Obviously we say no! We already fought our war and just barely won. There is no way I'll risk my life for strangers!'_

'_Dammit that's just it Draco! They aren't strangers they are our parents!' Theo shouted his hands clenched at his sides._

'_No you don't understand Theo! Those __**people **__ are not our parents. Our parents gave their lives for us. They may be wearing their faces but as far as I'm concerned my parents are dead and buried. There is no way I'll sully their memory by acknowledging them as the ones who raised me! _

_Theo looked at Draco for a second and then turned to look at Harry. _

'_So what are we going to do? Are we going to help or not? _

_Harry said nothing for a moment. 'No I don't think we will. Is that a problem? He asked coldly. _

'_No sir I understand as to why you made your decision', Theo said. _

_Harry turned to Neville, _

'_No General, I agree with Draco. Besides I never knew my parents so it won't make a difference to me. Maybe once upon a time I would have given anything in the world for even one moment with them but, after everything that's been said and done I can't bring myself to care about "could have beens." Perhaps I've just become unfeeling. Neville looked down with a sad distant smile. _

'_Either way I'm with you because you allowed me to reach my full potential. You believed in me when no one else did, you saved me and for that I thank you and will follow you into the dark abyss if I have to. Without you I would have had no purpose and would have killed myself long ago. If there is one thing I can do for you it's to stand by your side until I breathe my last.' _

_Harry walked to Neville and reached over squeezing his shoulder. 'Thank you Nev that's what makes me proud to be your General. Really thank you…brother.'_

_There was a moment of silence. Harry walked back to his original position staring back at the Order. 'Draco I trust I don't have to ask for your choice on the matter?' _

_Draco smirked, 'I'd be insulted if you did. By the way Theo no hard feelings?_

_Theo shook his head, 'It's fine don't worry about it, I understand and respect your decision and reasons as to why you said those things though I may not like the way you said them.'_

'_That's all that I ask Theo. Now then let's not be rude and say hello to our hosts, after all it's only proper, ' Draco said smirking. _

_Neville snorted, 'Yeah sure whatever you say Drake, I mean we only just got out of a war why not be polite to the people that want to drag us back in.' _

_Theo smirked, 'Don't even start Nev Draco will always be that way it's never going to change. Trust me I should know.'_

_*Harry's POV*_

_I watched as the two of three of them continued their banter. I felt a faint smile forming on my face but quickly stopped myself. _

'_This is no time for games, pay attention. We need to focus on the problem right now.'_

_They all stopped playing around and stood at attention. I looked back at the alternate Order only to see them having a hushed conversation. _

"_Is there something you would like to share."_

_The Order froze and I smirked mockingly._

"_Tsk, tsk do you know how rude you were just now such terrible manners you lot have."_

_Sirius spoke up, "Like you have the right to say anything you and your buddies were talking in some kind of gibberish just so we couldn't understand. What right do you think you have huh?"_

_Draco stepped forward in anger, "I'd say we have every right seeing as how you need our help with your war. We just barely won our war. What gives you any right to demand our skills are you honestly that pathetic that you need to resort to drastic means!"_

"_Eltanin that is enough though they may be pathetic there is no need to degrade them in such a way." I said grabbing him by the shoulder. _

"_The General is right, by the looks of it they are literally using the final hand they have that is not much different than what we would have done Snake." Castor said._

I looked back at the Order they appeared weary which wasn't surprising considering Draco's little tantrum.

"I want you to get something straight right now. We will not be fighting your little battle for you if anything we wish to remain neutral. What we are going to do is ask you to send us back to our universe. You see we left a mess of things that need to be cleaned up and taken care of so if you would be so kind."

*End Harry's POV*

Lily fidgeted and wrangled her hands, "I'm sorry but, I don't know how to do that."

All was silent, the trio turned their heads to look at their leader and then looked at each other.

Quickly they took five big steps back covering their ears glad that the shouting wasn't directed at them.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEND US BACK?! WERE YOU THAT STUPID AS TO NOT THINK AHEAD? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE HAD BEEN DERANGED PSYCHOS THAT TRIED TO KILLYOU AS SOON AS WE GOT HERE?! YOU WOULD HAVE HAD NO WAY OF SENDING US BACK!

Finally Harry stopped ranting and turned to look at the trio.

The trio quickly took their hands off their ears and ran to his side as if they hadn't just cowered at his voice like they used to.

The Order all looked at Lily.

"Oh Lils why didn't you tell any of us before we did the ritual?," James asked.

Lily looked at the floor but then looked at the rest of the Order.

"I knew that if I told you wasn't fully prepared you wouldn't have let me even attempt the ritual to help us. Besides I didn't know that it would be people and not one person solely. I figured that even if what came through was dangerous we would be able to control it since it would have been only one that came through. I had no idea it would be more so, just stop criticizing me okay?!"

"It matters not, what does matter is that we are stuck in this universe with no way of going back to ours. I will tell you again that we will not be helping you no matter what so you better find a way to send us back." Harry said in anger his eyes narrowing.

He began to walk away but then stopped. "We know our way around Grimmauld place so there is no need to show us around we will be in the tapestry room if you need us. Algol, Castor, Eltanin let's go!"

"Yes General Orion!"

With that Harry continued to walk away out of sight with the trio on his heels.

The Order stood in shock of what had just occurred.

Finally Remus broke the silence, "Did that really just happen?" He asked in shock.

James put an arm around his shoulders, "Moony my friend I'm afraid it just did."

Lily tried to calm her nerves, "Alright everyone how about some dinner? Yes I'll go make some right now Molly why don't you help me."

Molly snapped out of her trance, "Right good idea dear it will give us something to calm us down."

The two women then fled to the kitchen to make a huge dinner.

The rest of the Order all fled to the sitting room to talk about what they should do next.

One thing was certain however, the year was definitely going to be interesting.

Ok guys I have a poll up on my profile and would appreciate it if you would go vote.

Remember to drop a review my way and send any questions that you may have.


End file.
